Ballrooms and Dancing
by Fandomunicornss
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go on an adventure in the Tardis, but not in the way you may expect. This is basically just a fluffy set of stories centered around the tenrose ship. Please leave a review!


A/N I've had a bad case of writer's block lately, but here I am back with a new story! I hope you all like this!

"Doctor! I'm back!" Rose Tyler shouted across the Tardis. She set her bag of fresh clothes on the threshold of the Tardis and started to look around for the Doctor. She cautiously stepped over some wires scattered around on the floor looking around for some clue of where the Doctor could be. The wires gave her the idea he was tinkering and she set off looking where he was known to work.

She finally found him in one of the control rooms. "Doctor!" Rose said excitedly. After a moment of hesitation she lept into his arms and gave him a bone crushing hug. The Doctor gasped at the sudden engulfment of Rose. Breathing in her flowery scent he managed to squeak "I missed you too Rose!"

Rose had been gone for about a month, and it was probably the longest time they had been apart since they met. Her mother had insisted that she take a break from all her "saving the universe stuff" and spend more time with her friends and the people she rarely talked to since she had left with the Doctor. The Doctor had been okay with this at first, but he had gone out of his mind after the first couple of days without his Rose.

After at least a minute the Doctor felt himself becoming aroused at the situation, and felt a rush of blood towards his middle, and a familiar tightness in his pants. Thinking to himself quickly he lied and had to tell Rose that he couldn't breath. She suddenly let go and a blush crept up her neck. "Sorry I didn't realize- I didn't realize I was… erm… squeezing too hard." Rose finally managed to squeak.

"So… what is all this you're working on?" Rose motioned to a big hunk of metal and wires the Doctor had been hunched over when she came in. "Oh this? It's just a project I've been working on since you left." He pulled out his sonic and waved Rose over. Rose crouched beside the Doctor and looked down at what now seemed to look like a big, metal, dog!

"Doctor is that a dog?" "Well, It's a sort of dog companion! I had this old feller a longggg time ago, I've been working on fixing him up!" Rose peered up into the Doctor's face, half listening, half enjoying the look he got on his face when he talked about the things he loved.

After a while of explaining, the Doctor got back to work while Rose sat on a stool handing him tools and whatnot. She questioned him about what he had been doing while she was gone, he asked her about what she had been doing while she was away. She told him about her mum and her friends. "But you know, I missed you so much, you know the whole time I was away I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I missed you and how I couldn't wait to get back so we can go on another adventure, just you and me- and…" She looked up at the Doctor who was peering at her in amazement. Her face suddenly got heated as she realized she had been rambling on and on about him, her Doctor. _He's not yours Rose!_ She inwardly scolded herself. Rose liked the Doctor, a lot, but she didn't think he was into that type of thing, _dating_ , could you imagine it? Calling the Doctor her boyfriend? She inwardly snorted at the thought.

"So you said you couldn't wait to travel again?" The Doctor asked scratching his neck. "Oh! Yes!" Rose said enthusiastically. She suddenly jumped up from her perch running toward the door yelling "Last one to the console is a rotten egg!"

Oh like hell the Doctor would let Rose beat him. He ran after her, using his long legs as an advantage to propel himself down the hall. He could hear Rose's giggles as she sped down the hall. She suddenly turned into a different room of the Tardis she had never been in. The Doctor looked around, confused. He peered into a room full of snow globes. The Doctor didn't even know why he had a room solely dedicated to the novelty item, but shrugged and crept in the room quietly searching for Rose.

He heard her heavy breathing over by a particular group of snow globes displaying tropical alien planets. The Doctor tiptoed over to where she was standing, and, without warning jumped on Rose pinning her down.

"Ah! Doctor!" Rose exclaimed over giggles. The Doctor fell back into a fit of laughing as well. He let go of her arms and quite suddenly remembered that he was sitting on top of Rose, and many different thoughts flooded his mind. When they both finally stopped laughing, Rose started to squirm underneath him. Embarrassed, the Doctor jumped off Rose and stood up awkwardly. He held a hand down to Rose and pulled her up.

"So… what is this room?" Rose asked shyly, smoothing out her rumpled clothes. "I actually have no idea. Probably a phase I was going through at some point?" "Doctor are you telling me that there is a whole room you had no idea existed?" "Oh Rose, there are many rooms I don't know about!" The Doctor said pulling a hand through his hair. Rose faked a gasp. "Well, we should take it upon ourselves to find each and every room in the Tardis!" With this announcement, she took the Doctor's hand and ran out the room, dragging him behind her. "But I thought you wanted to travel!" "Oh Doctor, we have all the time in the world to travel, I want to explore the Tardis!" She smiled back at him.

After looking through nearly a dozen rooms including a room of art, a room of beds, a room of different types of seeds from all kinds of different planets, Rose and the Doctor finally stumbled upon a room filled with clothes.

Rows upon rows of clothes faced them. There were clothes of every fashion, color, and size. There were elegant ball gowns and some different types of alien fashion.

Stepping into the room, Rose turned to face the Doctor. "Doctor, my gosh!" Rose giggled and walked to the nearest dress, grabbing it off the rack and examining it. "Can I try this on?" Rose asked holding the dress up to her body. "Sure, you can try on anything you'd like Rose." "Hm… Doctor, you should try something on too!" Holding the dress in her arms, Rose took off searching through the endless piles of clothes that all seemed to be in pristine condition. Looking around she tried to find the silliest thing out of the collection. Spotting a rack of suits in every color, she finally found a lime green pant suit that sported an array of patterns, ranging from polka dots to stars. "Doctor! I've found something for you as well!" She exclaimed shoving the clothing in his face.

"Oh Rose! Well… this is… well it's something isn't it?" The Doctor said grimacing at the neon color. "Oh Doctor it's meant to look silly, that's the whole point!" She said, through giggles. "Rose I should get to pick out your dress if you get to pick out my suit!" "Oh ok if that's how you wanna play, let's play." Rose smirked, running off. For nearly half an hour they searched through the arrangement of clothes, each trying to top the other by finding a crazier item.

In the end, The Doctor picked Rose out a bright pink dress with vertical red stripes. She also wore his old multicolored scarf and yellow three inch heels. He topped the ensemble with a hat that looked like a great, sparkling fluffball on her head. Rose selected a black crop top underneath the neon green suit. She added a few accessories such as a red top hat, and orange bowling shoes. When they both emerged from their separate closets, They took one look at each other and nearly collapsed with laughter.

After a moment of composure, the Doctor held out his hand to Rose, "Oh Miss Tyler, how stunning you look tonight." "Oh well, the same goes for you Sir Doctor." She said trying to keep a straight face but in the end, they both broke out in laughter once again.

Suddenly they heard music erupt from somewhere down the hall. Looking around, the Doctor smiled mischievously at Rose. Holding out a crooked elbow, The Doctor asked "May I have the honor of escorting you to this dance of sorts?" Snorting, Rose nodded and took his elbow.

After a few turns down the Tardis, the music started to get louder. Feeling excitement rush through her, Rose pulled at the Doctor slightly, wanting him to walk faster. They turned a corner and Rose saw a set of great oak doors. Walking towards them, she placed a hand and gently pushed at the door. As the door opened, Rose sucked in a breath. Before her was an elegant ballroom. It had towering pillars and white marble walls. The floor was tiled with mahogany wood, and in the center of the room there was a breathtaking chandelier. Its crystals cast light across every area of the room. And the _music._ It was the most beautiful music she had ever heard. It was ancient and joyful and heartbreaking all at the same time.

Rose turned to the Doctor. "Do you… do you want to dance with me?" The Doctor asked holding out a hand. Silently Rose took his hand and let him lead her to the center of the ballroom. Laying a hand on her hip, they started swaying to the music. "What is all this?" Rose asked looking around the room. "Well, like I said there are loads of rooms in the Tardis, this is just one of them." "And the music?" "Well I think that was the Tardis. I think she wanted us… to well… dance?" "Then let's dance." Rose said quietly and leaned her head into his shoulder. _I love you_ The unsaid words lingered in the air between them. _Tell her. Tell her. Tell her._ The Doctor looked up at Rose. "I love you."


End file.
